


Stay

by polkadotparrot



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Emotionally Repressed, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadotparrot/pseuds/polkadotparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory isn't the only one with symbolic pre-wedding nightmares. </p><p>**Warning for brief mentions of blood. Not bad enough for a 'graphic depictions of violence' tag in my opinion, but still something you should beware!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

They were sitting on the student union couch, drinking coffee and talking about life.

Shawn knew something was off. He felt it in the atmosphere, but couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Cory seemed at ease as he talked a mile a minute, taking breaks only to sip coffee. Shawn ignored the uneasiness he felt, instead focusing his energy on listening to Cory talk about school, about his family, about Topanga and the _wedding._

When Cory said the word "wedding," his voice suddenly sounded very far away. Shawn's mind felt foggy, he was dizzy. He took a sip of coffee, thinking maybe the caffeine would help. As he pulled the cup away from his lips, one of his teeth fell out, bringing a trail of blood along with it.

He looked at Cory, terrified, but Cory was still chatting away. He didn't even seem to notice. He didn't even care.

Two more teeth fell, bloody just like the first one. They both bounced off the couch before hitting the hardwood floor with a _clank_ ing sound.

Shawn looked around the room for someone else who could help, but realized what had made him so uneasy before: they were the only two there. Even the baristas were nowhere to be seen, despite the coffees in their hands that said otherwise.

Shawn's teeth began falling out continuously, one after the other. "We still can't agree on a location," Cory rattled on. "I think the playground we met at would be romantic, but Topanga says that's unrealistic and childish. The sentiment is sweet though..."

 _I'm hurting!_ Shawn wanted to scream at him. _Don't you see this? I'm literally bleeding! Can't you worry about something else besides your stupid wedding?_  But when he opened his mouth, no sound came out, just more teeth.

"Well, this has been a good talk, buddy." Cory took one last sip of his coffee, then set it on the table. "I better go see what Topanga's up to, though. She's probably wondering where I am."

Shawn's heart sank. He really _didn't_  notice. Or he just didn't care. Either way, it felt like a stab in the chest.

"Stay," he tried to say through a bloody mouth. His voice wasn't working though, it only came out as a hoarse whisper. "Stay. _Stay. Stay!_ "

He didn't seem to hear him. "Goodbye, Shawn," Cory said in a monotone voice. The warm smile he had maintained throughout his ramblings fell, replaced with a neutral, almost robotic, expression.

" _Stay!_ " Shawn practically sobbed, " _Stay!_ "

Cory got up off of the couch, and exited the student union without another word.

The room was suddenly very dark, as if Cory was the light and he took it all with him when he left. Shawn tried to scream, but he was alone.

He was alone.

Shawn bolted upright in bed. His voice hadn't lost its desperation as he yelled, "Stay!" Except it was no longer a whisper, it came out of his lungs effortlessly. His breathing was rugged, he was drenched in sweat despite feeling cold.

"Shawnie?" Cory's sleep-heavy voice responded across the room. Shawn heard a _click_  and suddenly their dorm room was bathed in light, as Cory turned his nightstand light on.

"Shawnie, you don't look so good, what happened?"

Shawn had to catch his breath before he responded. "Nothing, nothing..." he sighed. "Bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"You know you can always talk to me, right Shawnie?" Shawn could hear the curiousity in Cory's voice, knew that it wouldn't be long until that curiousity got the best of him. But Shawn certainly wouldn't involve Cory in the inner workings of his mind.

Shawn felt sick to his stomach as he lied through his teeth. "Yeah," he muttered. "Yeah, I know that, Cory. Thanks." He knew there were things even Cory, his best friend, his _rock_ , would not understand.

"Okay...Good." Cory kept looking at Shawn, and this made Shawn very uneasy. Cory didn't look at him like that very often; like he was studying him. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'm fine, Cor. Honest. Let's go back to sleep."

"Okay, okay." Cory reached his hand out to turn the lamp back off-

"Uh," Shawn cleared his throat. "Uh, I know we agreed that if we lived in a dorm together that I'd sleep with the light off, but... can we leave it on tonight?"

Cory smiled. "Sure thing."

"Thanks, Cor."

They both laid back down in their beds and got comfortable once more.  

"Hey, Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Shawn's heart ached. Why did Shawn's heart ache? He sighed, a bittersweet sound. "I love you too, Cor."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Shawn's mind never slowed down enough for him to fall asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore Shawn's feelings before Cory got married. We didn't really see him get too upset about it until right before the wedding, which means it had to be eating at him for a long time. Cory's fears about rushing into marriage were explored with an episode in which he had dreams about literally killing Shawn. So I made Shawn's dream about fear. About being left behind. About Cory being totally unaware of Shawn and his feelings. 
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
